I'LL LOVE
by Cho Ji-hyun
Summary: Kisah dengan 662 kata didalamnya. Mencinta adalah hal terbaik di dunia, bukan? [B.A.P Zelo Fict]


*** Author's Note : This fiction is dedicated to my loyal readers, . Thank's for your comment, and I keep my promise, right? ^_^**

I'LL LOVE

Main Cast : 1. Zelo **B.A.P** – Choi Junhong

2. Oh Yujin ( **OC** )

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Semua cast hanya pinjam dari tuhan, keluarga, juga agensi yang menaungi mereka serta grup masing-masing. Apabila ada sebuah atau lebih kesamaan maka itu adalah suatu ketidaksengajaan. No siders, no bashing, or another negative activity. Thank you and Kamsahamnida.

Warning : Typos as always *bow*

_Kau berjanji akan mengabulkan semua permintaanku. Namun jika permintaanku hanya satu... mampukah kau mengabulkannya? Bukan sebongkah berlian. Bukan pula gelimang harta. Ya kuinginkan hanya... jangan pernah berpikir 'tuk meninggalkanku._

_**~Oh Yujin**_

~* Yujin pov *~

Kembali aku terisak. Kembali kutemukan diriku meringkuk, tanpa daya... tak juga kekuatan. Apa semua orang tengah berbohong? Bukankah tiap manusia percaya bila tuhan tidak pernah memberikan ujian melebihi batas kekuatan hambanya? Lalu... mengapa? Mengapa diri-Mu memilihku, tuhan?

Aku bukanlah Jieun _unnie_ yang mampu bertahan dalam semua belenggu rasa resah juga gelisah. Aku juga bukan Heejoo _unnie_ yang mampu bertahan dalam ketidakpastian menunggu Youngjae _oppa_. Aku bukan mereka berdua. Aku tak lebih kuat dari mereka, lalu mengapa kau memilihku?

Kurasakan kelima jemari tanganku bergetar, tak tahan 'tuk berhenti mengelus paras tampan seseorang yang termuat apik dengan senyum manisnya yang terapatri begitu indah dalam kungkungan bingkai foto kayu. Kugigit bibirku kuat-kuat, membiarkan amis sang darah melebur bersama salivaku. Aku tidak ingin makin membuat'nya' sedih. Aku tidak boleh menangis.

"Tidak mampukah aku memutar jarum sang waktu?"

Berkali-kali aku bertanya demikian. Tanya tanpa jawab, yang kudapat. Alih-alih menghentikan lelehan air mata sialan ini, tetes demi tetes air mata itu pelan tapi pasti mulai menganak sungai, membasahi kedua pipi putihku.

'_Jebal keumanhae_ ( **please stop** ) ... aku lelah.'

Kembali batin ini menjerit, jeritan tanpa bunyi yang hendak membalas. Isak demi isak terlontar. Tetes demi tetes mulai merinai. Entah aku yang terlampau lemah atau memang diri-Mu yang terlampau tega padaku, ya tuhan. Isakan ini makin mengeras tatkala sebersit potongan film lama tentang'mu' kembali berputar, menarik anganku 'tuk bernostalgia.

"_Aku tidak senang jika kau dekat-dekat dengan mereka! Berapa kali kukatakan jika mereka menyebalkan?"_

Dahulu aku hanya mendengus sebal mendengar tuntutan menyebalkan dari'mu'. Namun saat ini, aku justru merindukan itu. Merindukan suara merajukmu yang lucu. Merindukan senyum cerahmu kala aku mengalah. Merindu... segalanya.

"Noona_ kau tahu? Aku berhasil mengalahkan mereka! Kelasku lebih hebat dibanding kelas mereka, sebagai hadiah_ noona_ harus setuju bila kita berkencan sehari penuh di taman bermain."_

Saat itu, aku hanya mampu mendesah lemah. Membayangkan dirimu sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri sambil berlari menelusuri tiap jengkal taman bermain jelas bukan menjadi pilihanku. Namun ketika waktu berputar kembali kemari, aku malah terisak, berharap dirimu kembali mengajakku 'tuk bermain sehari penuh menjelajahi taman bermain.

"Noona_ kau tahu bukan jika... aku mencintaimu?"_

Entah kapan pertanyaan itu mengudara, yang kuingat aku hanya termangu, terdiam dalam hening, tak tahu apa balasan yang harus kulontarkan. Ah... aku ingat. Saat itu, aku menggigit bibirku kuat-kuat sama seperti hari ini. Hari dimana aku merindu akan sosokmu.

"Noona_ percaya 'kan jika kukatakan bila aku akan mencintaimu selamanya?"_

Jangan bodoh! Aku ingin percaya itu, tapi apa daya jika kau sendiri yang mengingkari? Aku terisak, menangis bahkan menjerit mengingat pernyataanmu kala itu. Pernyataan yang kau sebut fakta namun tak lebih dari omong kosong.

"Noona_... j-jika, j-jika aku pergi... t-ter-tersenyumlah un-untuk-untukku. K-ka-karena bila kau tersenyum, ak-aku yakin tu-tuhan a-akan membiarkan p-pintu ke-kebahagiannya ter-terbuka leb-lebar untukku."_

Aku menyesal.

Menyesal mengapa aku justru terbahak kala kau memanjatkan permintaan itu. Terbahak menertawai dirimu yang seakan hendak pergi begitu jauh. Terbahak hingga tuhan mencabut kesempatanku untuk tertawa.

"Noona_... ak-aku akan men-mencinta..."_

Hanya itu.

Hanya itu, kalimat terakhirmu.

Kalimat terkahir yang terlampau kubenci. Terlampau marah yang kurasa, entah... kata apa yang cocok untuk itu. Aku... aku...

"Junhong_ie_... _jebal dashi dorawa_ ( **please come back** ) ."

"Ak-aku... senyumku, senyumku menghilang..."

**~ The End ~**

"_Aku 'kan mencintamu walau aku tak ada di sisimu. Aku 'kan mencintamu walau kau tak lagi mampu melihat wujudku. Aku 'kan mencintamu walau kau telah mencabut paksa hatimu dari dekapanku. Aku 'kan mencintamu karena takdirku hanya 'tuk mencintamu."_

_**~Choi Junhong [Zelo]**_


End file.
